Many companies today have large and complex enterprise networks that have locations throughout the world. When a user makes a call to another enterprise user at a long distance location, the call is routed using the enterprise network. If the call stays within the enterprise network, there is no long distance charge incurred. However, if the called user is not part of the enterprise network (e.g., a public user in a different country), the call may be routed to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and a long distance toll or local toll may be incurred. Likewise, when the called party returns the call, a toll will also be incurred because the call will use the PSTN for routing the long distance call. What is needed is a solution that overcomes this problem.